


Running late

by orphan_account



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Based after an episode where they got stuck in vending machine., Developing Friendships, No Slash, Platonic Relationships, Rare Pairings, these two need more fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All Mort wanted was to visit the Arcade but with Private, it's not that easy.
Relationships: Private/Mort
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Running late

The three penguins were busy, while King Julien recovers from injury.

Maurice still takes over as his right hand giving him his fruits and other duties.

Mort cries a lot till, Maurice leaves it to the penguins.

“Aw, Mort it’ll be alright.” Private tried comforting him. He put a blanket over his fur and passed a lollipop from Rico.

It was no use he kept crying, letting the stuff fall to his feet.

“Sad eyes gotta go, Rico send him out.”

“No, I’ll go.” Private intervened.

“Great volunteering, Solider. “ Skipper pats him back.  
=

“It’s only a few days for the cast to come off, it’ll fly by in no time.” Private tried encouraging 

“It’s not dat.” Mort said sulks.

Private stops walking. “Wait, what? Really.”

Mort sighs, he jumps into his habitat.

Private follows behind.

Mort pulled out hid game device but in a different color from under blanket. “Don’t tell them please.”

“You have my word, but what’s this got to make you teary?” Private asks.

Mort hugs it to his chest. “I wanna go to arcade.”

Private puts on his thinking pose. “I’ll need to take out camera’s, assemble coins and check the security guard shifts.”

“Okay.” Mort agrees not understanding a word of that.

“I’ll come by at 11am tomorrow morning. Oh, it’ll be a smashing day, literally.” Private seemed eager on their hang out, he don’t mind a break from missions and schedule fun time by Skipper’s orders.

-  
Mort couldn’t tell time, he squints at clock upside down on his head. “Hmm.” 

He gets up and rushes over to Maurice who turned his back to him.

“Go back to sleep, Mort. I’m pretty sure it’s not eleven, not that I would know anything would be happening at that particular time.” Maurice mumbles.

Mort goes back to spot and curls up in ball.

After a few minutes of tossing and turning, he decided to venture out late.

He bumped into someone.

“Oh, it’s Robin-“ Mort mouth got covered by his paw.

“Ssh, those stupid penguins will spot me.”Robin removed his paw and cling to the brick wall.

“Penguin’s always help out the zoo, me even got stuck in vending machine once. Fun times.” Mort giggles.

Robin quickly went to the other side. “Ah, so you view them as heroes little one?”

“I dunno.” Mort replies.

Robin eyes widen at a patrolling speeding pink toy car heading their way. He grabbed Mort and jumped into elephant habitat.

The car stopped.

“Thought, I saw a flying squirrel. Tho that’s logically impossible to fly in this area.” Kowloski said,

“Or it could be a spy. I want this permitter checked out pronto before hitting the sack.”

“Aye, Skipper!” The three penguins went to work.

Robin sweating bullets, while holding Mort behind the Elephant. He looks around for an exit.

His eyes gleamed mischief at the vacant car.

“I don’t think we should take the pretty car.” Mort muffled in his paw.

“Who cares, they know where I live if it’s needed back.” Robin jumped into the car and grabbed mort by the tail.

“Robin Hood?!”

“Rico blow it up, we can make another one!”

Rico threw up a bomb and threw it but not noticed Robin held Mort on side of car to deflect it.

The bomb went back to the penguins who separated and lost track from the black fog.

=

Robin Hood frowned at Mort mind seemed elsewhere instead of continuing playing. “They’re trained to dodge bombs, am sure their fine.”

“I know.” Mort walked away as Robin got tackled out of nowhere. 

He looked up at Private who’s on lookout duty.

“It’s okay, guess you couldn’t wait and told Robin to take you.” Private sounded a bit hurt.

He looked down at Mort. “Since we’re already here why not right?”

Skipper took over over for him. 

Second time Private was this time late.

“I’ll be there soon Mort!” Private shouts as he passed by Mort.

“Okay, Penguin.” Mort replies as he fetches Mango for his King.

“Private, well we’re all happy for you to make a new friend. Can’t start cutting our missions short especially this one.” Skipper said.

“Maybe, us three can handle this one.” Kowalski suggested.

“No!.” Private puts on his goggles on.

——-  
“Private stand down, your badly wounded. Reschedule your play date next week.”

“But-“

“That’s an order solder, You need to be in tip top shape going into the city.”

“Aye, Skipper..” Private glanced at his bandage self.

——-

Later on when he arrived at the lemur habitat, he spotted King Julien dancing, it seems the three lemurs were celebrating his recovery.

Private smiled pleased things will go back to normal for them.

“Penguin?”

Private got startled almost lost his grip. “Mort!? You almost gave me fright.”

“Your toilet paper is coming off.” Mort pointed out.

Private about to fix it, til Mort started to do it for him. 

“Are you helping me, right now?” Private tilts his head watching him do it correctly.

“I guess, flipper all covered now!” Mort smiled.

“Thanks, Mort.” Private couldn’t help, but smile.

————

Fourth time Mort becomes late.

“You kicked him to someone’s open car?! Are you mad?!” Private exploded til Skipper slapped him to snap out of it.

“Sorry.”

“Rigtail’s actions are not excusable, but we need to keep a level head and prepare an meeting.”

“But, I always kicked Mort. It’s our thing, Maurice help me out over here I’m looking like the bad guy.”

“You are.”

“Can we start searching already.’

“Negative,that car long gone. Mort’s gone from the zoo because of you Rightail.” Skipper sent him team away.

“Private,where your from?”

Private turned to him.”I’m assuming you mean my accent since Antarctica doesn’t explain it well..” He sat in thought. “It seemed so long ago, I met the guys, left London to be a real hero like in comics.”

He sighed. “I grew up with my mum and uncle, the zoo wanted to take us back to Antarctica so we ended up separate in America, daft plan.”

Mort eyes began to water.

“It’s quite alright, I learned a lot outside my little zoo. Uncle Nigel hunts down red squirrel and mum went back home.”

“You should visit her!”

“Mort, I can’t drop my duties what if the guys need me.” Private looks away.

“If my mommy was around, I would give her a big hug.” Mort countered.

“Maybe a few days off wouldn’t hurt, she couldn’t still be crossed.” Private said with doubt in his voice.

“You don’t have to tag along to meet my mum.” Private mentioned.

‘I’m not coming with you silly, I wanted to be dropped off on the way.”

Private blinked at him. “Are you sure? I don’t feel right if you go missing.”

“I’ve go there a bunch of times, I’ll be fine!” Mort smiled.

“So where we heading?”

“My twelve ex wives.”

“Your what?!”

-

Private speaks solemnly.”I’m sorry for your loses, it must be lonely without them.”

Private voice turns into shock. “Are you a grandpa?!”

“I’m Mort!”

“I don’t know what that means, but okay.” Mort walks ahead.  
-

Mort felt a cold flipper pull him back again to their hiding spot. 

“I can be bait, penguin.”

“No.”

“But the penguins used me before, I didn’t mind getting free honey!” Mort smiled at the memory.

“This is new territory, not simple bee stings.” Private countered.

“At least, I can get you out. I don’t feel pain.”

“I do,tho.”

Mort glances at Private who looks away. 

“I’m the sappy penguin, okay. You already know this.” Private rolls his eyes.

Mort points at

Mort landed in the park lake. He shut his eyes awaiting his drop. It wasn’t the first time his fur dripped wet, dragged his small form back to his habitat where he was forced to sleep outside the bouncing castle on cold cement, away from the royal feet.

“Mort?!” A voice interrupted his thoughts.

He opened his eyes to inside a net next to a squirming fish. “You spoke fishie?” He about to poke it until he got lifted higher to noticed Private’s eyes through the round holes of net.

“Oh wow King Juilen beat his record, gotta report that later to Skipper. Odd routine you lemurs have.” Private spoke eyeing the fish.

Mort hugged the fish that tried escaping. “Aw, all you need is a warm hug from good ol’ Mort.”

“Your hugging my dinner..” Private dropped the net watched Mort still hugging the fish who in desperate need of water.

“Where’s the bossy penguin,the smarty-“

“You made my dinner your pet. Are you daft Mort.” Private staring with a deep frown.

“And the kaboom penguin at?”Mort finished his sentence tilts his head oblivious to the loud stomach rumble from Private.

Private turned his glare away and decides to throw the fishing rod in again with a pout.

Mort poked the fish on Private’s side a few times but Private ignored him. “Are you mad?”

“I waited three hours for that fish, why shouldn’t I be crossed?” Private muttered.

“I shall name her Nel.” Mort petting the slippery now unconscious fish.

Private glanced at the fish for a split second before turning his glaze back to the pond. “You know King Julien hate the smell of fish.”

“I’m keeping Nel.” Mort blinks as Private lays a flipper on the fish.

“Mort, I’ll help you get a real pet. But, my food isn’t it.”

Mort slaps the flipper away which made Private abandon his fishing rod and became a tug of war.

“Your making us look like children, let go already!”Private pulls.

“No, you let go!” Mort bit his flipper and runs off.  
=

“This violates our rules here. I’ll speak to Rigtail.”

Private spoke. “No Skipper, Mort was only protecting his pet. I don’t want him punished.”

Skipper took the side of injured flipper. “This isn’t acceptable behavior we treat one another, especially to one of my men.”

“He protects his pet just like Rico protects Dollface, I’ll handle it.”

“I’m sorry about Nel.” Private said.

“Mort sorry for that.” Mort eyes downcast.

Private sits closer to him. “You should be! I thought we were friends and you actually bit me. Is that fish more important than I was?”

Mort blinks. “I dunno, Mort likes da feet and bouchy castle. The fishie reminds Mort of Private.”

Private face turns softer. “If that’s your excuse it’s pretty lousy, I don’t reek of fish that bad.”

“Your very similar to Nel.”

“Because, I’m not warm?”

“What are we talking about again?” Mort plays with his toes.

“Am not a pet, Mort. Don’t try to get out of this conversation.” Private scolded.

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

Private closes his eyes and swallows his annoyance.  
“Let’s go.” He drags Mort by the arm who reluctantly follows.

“Go where the arcade is closed today?” Mort asks.


End file.
